Time Travel
by XxBreanna Blues Frog DuchampxX
Summary: Gordie gets smart enough to build a time machine, if you want more then read it. And then dont forget to ReVeIw! :D Xx Bri Teddy xX
1. BrIgHt lIgHt!

"Gordie..? What the hell?" Chris Chambers asked his best friend Gordie LaChance. "Shut up man I think I almost got it!" was his reply.

*crunch crunch*

"DAMNIT VERN! I CANT CONCINTRAITE!" Gordie yelled at yet another friend Vern Tessio, who found out instead of Vern it was Teddy DuChamp, so he mumbled under his breath and went back to what he was messing with on his computer.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Teddy asked which fully pissed Gordie off and he marched up to Teddy and threatened to strangle him.

"Ok Teddy I am almost finished, now if you SHUT UP maybe we can time travel. Because I am, what you call, `a stuck up learning freak` we might be able to so go find Vern and come back QUIETLY!" Gordie yelled as returning to his work.

"Christ looks like your pissin blood this season…" Teddy whispered as he walked to the kitchen to find Vern, who was covered in chocolate from the cookies.

"HI TEDDY!" Vern yelled excitedly as he got up and washed his face. "Jesus what the fuck happened to you, you get eaten by the chocolate monster and barfed up?" Teddy said and laughed his screech eee-eee-eee laugh. "Awwe piss off Teddy." Vern shouted as he was now being pulled by potato chip covered hands.

"Hey Chris I think I got it!" Gordie yelled as Teddy dragged Vern into the room.

"OOO00oo!" Vern screeched, and then ran over to the computer. "Damn it Vern you touch this damned thing and I will kick your ass!"

Eee-eee-eee! Teddy screeched.

*same time in the present*

"MAAA!" I screamed "I AM BOOAAARRRDDD!"

No reply

"OHH MMYY GOOODDD! I will go crazzzzyyy!"

No reply

"Uhhgg to late, damn I had a good future but now it RUINED!"

Still no reply but I don't expect one now! She had probably left already.

I got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen, stretched my arms and went back to the couch. I then turned on the tv and looked for something good, "Uhhg all the Disney channel shows are sooo gayyy!"

I turned it off and started to hum, it was my favorite song Yakety Yak, it was old, yes, but it is awesome! "Take out the papers and the trash! Or you don't get no spending cash! YAKETTY YAK DON'T LOOK BACK!" I sung out loud.

I walked around the house to look for something non boring, I looked everywhere then I had one last spot. The dreaded, book case! I hate books but I opened it anyway and looked in it. "Hmmm nah, what the fuck? Hell no! What? Hmmm _the Body_? Sound INTERESTING!" I pulled it out and looked at the cover.

**The Body By: Stephen King **

I turned it over and read the back "sounds very interestinggg…."

I opened it and read the first couple pages, "Soo awwesssommee!" I yelled and dashed off up the stairs to my bed room, locked the door and read a few more chapters.

*Back to 1960*

"Why Teddy. WHYYY!" Gordie yelled because Teddy had tripped over something and spilled chips all over the computer.

_Weird noise_

"VERN YOU JUST ATE!" Teddy yelled. "SHUT UP!" Chris yelled this time, "what is that noise Gordie?"

"I dint know Chris… but it wasn't good… DAMN YOU TEDDY!" Gordie yelled.

Then out of nowhere was a sudden outburst of light and everyone screamed.

*present again*

"Lettssss seeeeeee…." I said as I wandered my room looking for my phone to call anyone. "YAYYY! FOUND YOU! I WONN!"

I then looked through my contacts and found my buddy, Francesca, but everyone called her Frenchie. Not because of French kissing though, it was because she is French.

"Hey French!" I yelled into the phone

"Hey Lulu!" she yelled back. My real name is Lucy but she calls me lulu.

"Whazz upperdoodlesz!"

"Noting how bout you…"

"I'm board, can you come over?"

"I guess…"

"YAYYY!" I screamed and hung up. I then ran to the kitchen and looked for some lighters.

*5 Min later*

The doorbell rang, "yellow!" I opened the door. "Heeyyyyy!"

Then she asked, "Why did you want me to come over?"

"Well, I am board and look what I found!" I yelled holding up and unopened bottle of vodka and then I pointed to the kitchen where there were some bottles of beer.

"LUCY! But what about cigarettes?" she said holding up and least five cases of cigarettes and lighters.

Then we both yelled "SWWEEETT!"

After we had some smokes, and two beers each there was a loud rumble, like someone's stomach.

"AAAAHHHH!" we screamed then Frenchie cryed, "What was that!"

"I don't know French, but here it is again!" I yelled as it happened again. This repeated three times and then it got very dark.


	2. Who are you?

"Finally it got bright again." I said

"Yea" Frenchie replied

Once she said that there was some screams, about four different ones.

"What was that?" She asked a bit scared

"It sounds like it came from upstairs lets check it out!" I said heading up the stairs with Frenchie close behind.

"Hello?" a unknown voice came from my room

"Guys look! It's a girls room! I found her bras!" Another one said

"Teddy stop digging through some random girls stuff!" the hello voice said

I opened the door, "Stop looking at my bras you desperate freak!" I yelled

There were four boys, a chubby one, a skinny one with doe eyes, one that looked like he came out of a war while wearing glasses, and a muscular one.

~Chris`s POV~

There were two girls, one had a little longer than shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and purple shirt and skinny jeans with purple converse.

The other one had a little longer hair that was a dark brown, and hazel eyes, she had some shorts on and a blue tank top with a peace necklace, and black converse high-tops.

Wow, hope they don't hate us!

~Teddy`s POV~

_DAMN IT! I`M BUSTED! NOT AGAIN! OH PLEASE DON'T CALL THE COPS PLEASE DON'T CALL THE COPS!_

_At least their hot…_

~Gordie's POV~

Oh Gee, in a girls room, Teddy looking through her shit, she just walked in, were fucked

~Vern`s POV~

Should I ask her if she has any pez? Cherry flavor hopefully!

~Frenchie`s POV~

Oh god, oh that one in the white, hottie…

The one with the glasses is ok I guess but the one in the white…

~Lucy`s POV~

Of course, its always me, whatever…

"Um, hi…" I said looking at them realizing who they were

"What are your names?" Frenchie asked

"I`m Chris, that's Gordie, Teddy and Vern, what about you?" Chris said pointing out everyone.

"I'm Lucy and that's Frenchie." I said

"Is Frenchie your, nickname?" Teddy looked at her

"Ya, you got a problem with it dip shit?" I loved that about her, she never took anyone's crap

"nope." He gave up and looked down

"Mwahaha I was kidding retard!" She gave him a hug, and he blushed.

He pointed to his cheek, and she said "No, not yet…" and smiled

I looked at Vern he was probably day dreaming, and Gordie was looking for paper and a pen. And Chris was looking straight at me, oh boy.

"So where are we?" Gordie asked

"Well its 2011 and its June. School just ended."

"Schoollsss out for summer! Schoooolllllsss out for eveeerrrrr!" Frenchie started to sing.

They boys looked confused, and she asked "You guys don't know that song?"

They shook there heads, Frenchie went to the computer and on YouTube and turned on Schools out by Alice Cooper, and by the end of the song everyone was singing.

"That song is boss, any more that you know of?" Gordie asked

She noded and turned on, what's my age again by Blink 182.

"I called her mom from a payphone, I said it was the cops and you husbands in jail, and the state looks down and saw mee, and that's about the time that bitch hung up on me! Nobody likes you when your 23!" We all sang, then that song was Teddy`s.

The next song was Perfect by Simple Plan.

"'Cuz we lost it all nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect now it's just too late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect" That turned out to be Gordie's song.

After that was Eat it by Weird Al Yankovic which was declared Vern's song. "Get yourself an egg and beat it!"

Lastly we played I wont back down by Tom Perry and Chris liked it so it was his. "I wont back down, no i wont back down, you can stand me up to the gates of hell but i wont back down, no i wont back down!"

Then we played Yakety Yak and everyone sung to it. Soon after Frenchie played her favorite song, Bad Boy by Cascada, and I played my favorite Every Time we touch by Cascada.

After we showed them more random songs we showed them around town, Frenchie, Teddy, and Chris rode skateboards, but Gordie, Vern, and I rode bikes.


End file.
